


Звезда, скованная льдом

by Runa_Kamoran



Series: Звезды в Холодной Ночи [1]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealousy, Major Character Injury, Survival Horror, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runa_Kamoran/pseuds/Runa_Kamoran
Summary: Ванесса покрутила их в руках, затем прижала к груди и побрела обратно в свое логово. Странная реликвия резала ей глаза и руки своим сиянием, что казалось обжигающим для призрака вроде нее. Но она не бросила странные часы, а отнесла их на чердак, где спрятала в небольшой сундучок.Пусть не звезда, но эта маленькая штучка обязательно принесет ей удачу.





	1. Она уже в Пути

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторые обозначения, которые могут быть непонятны:  
> Корделож - средняя (основная) часть особняка.  
> Мезонин - надстройка над средней частью дома.  
> Также на всякий случай - слово "поместье (манор)" включает в себя не только дом, но и все земельные владения помещика, поэтому в большинстве случаев тут используется "особняк" для обозначения жилого дома. Чтобы не было вопросов по игре)

«В одну необычную ночь в одном странном лесу прошел необыкновенный звездопад».

Ванесса посмотрела на запись, затем вырвала страницу и разорвала ее. Обрывки бумаги снежинками опали на пыльный паркет. Сегодня ее разум заполняли другие мысли, и красивые слова не приходили на язык. Она захлопнула порванный дневник.

Потревоженный лес гудел так же громко, как ее несчастная голова. Она слышала слабый шепот обитателей и призраков, пение духов, славящих огненный дождь, встревоженное бормотание принца. Тихое и мертвое место сегодня пребывало в необычайном оживлении.

Потому что впервые за сотни лет небо над Лесом Подсознания озарил белый свет. На мгновение вечная ночь сменилась днем. Призраки, безучастные и молчаливые, впервые посмотрели на небо, и впервые вечно черное небо озарилось сиянием звезд. Они падали вниз, в мертвые дебри, словно капли лунного света. И через еще одно мгновение все затихло и потемнело снова.

Говорят, что если загадать желание на падающую звезду, оно обязательно сбудется. Ванесса пожелала вновь встретить своего принца.

Немного подумав, она открыла дневник и записала эти слова. Теперь гораздо лучше.

Звезда, которая несла ее желание, пронеслась рядом с ее особняком и упала в сугроб у крыльца. Ванесса не любила выходить из дома, предпочитая наблюдать за жизнью леса издалека. Но сегодня была особенная ночь, и сегодня она выползла из своего холодного прибежища, не без труда расчистив груду снега у входной двери.

Звезда все еще сияла, отбрасывая радужные блики на иглы льда. Необычайно встревоженная, Ванесса осторожно запустила когти в снег и вытащила ее — не звезду, однако. В ее черных лапах лежали все еще теплые песочные часики. Маленькие, почти игрушечные, украшенные разноцветными камушками, они излучали неизвестный свет.

Ванесса покрутила их в руках, затем прижала к груди и побрела обратно в свое логово. Странная реликвия резала ей глаза и руки своим сиянием, что казалось обжигающим для призрака вроде нее. Но она не бросила странные часы, а отнесла их на чердак, где спрятала в небольшой сундучок.

Пусть не звезда, но эта маленькая штучка обязательно принесет ей удачу.

***

Маленькие песочные часы оказались не единственным подарком с небес. Через несколько дней в Лес Подсознания забрела живая душа, и ее присутствие мгновенно привлекло внимание всех духов в округе.

Она не была исключением. Принц мог сколько угодно считать лес своим владением — у Ванессы было свое мнение на этот счет. И разумеется, она умела наблюдать за каждым уголком проклятой земли не выходя из своего логова. Ведьмой ее называли не просто так.

С первого взгляда гостья выглядела как обычный человек — и будь Ванесса обычной женщиной, она ни за что не разглядела бы в девчонке отличий. Но она давно не была человеком. Ее призрачный взор улавливал детали, невидимые простому глазу.

Не обратив внимания на предупреждающие знаки, девочка бодро скакала по тропинке в лес. Ни густой туман, ни пурпурный полумрак, ни мертвые поникшие деревья и пожухлая трава не пугали ее. В яркой лиловой тунике, белых штанах и желтом плаще она казалась аляповатым пятном краски на черном холсте леса. Еще более яркой и выдающейся деталью казалась ее шляпа-цилиндр, такая же лиловая, с разноцветными значками и лимонной лентой, завязанной в роскошный бант. Ни одно существо на этой планете не станет носить настолько дурацкие шляпы.

Девочка уходила все глубже во мрак, не обращая внимания на шепчущиеся вокруг тени. С собой она несла только голубой зонт, украшенный звездами, — не то оружие, которым можно отбиться от стаи озлобленных призраков. Это решительное бесстрашие казалось Ванессе забавным, — до тех пор, пока она не разглядела девчонку поближе. С виду обычный ребенок, но какие у нее глаза! Огромные, прозрачно-голубые, по-детски веселые, они сверкали изнутри, словно лунный свет на глади озера. Если глаза — зеркало души, то Ванесса и представить себе не могла, насколько прекрасной будет ее душа.

Она почти жалела, что достанется она принцу.

Заметив на дороге силуэт, девочка окликнула его. Призрак бросился прочь, уводя жертву глубже в лес, и она следовала за ним — прямо в западню. Слуги Снэтчера столпились у дороги, ожидая своего хозяина, и испуганно поглядывали на ловушку. Подвешенный на дереве мешок бешено раскачивался, визжал и выл, словно в него вселился десяток злобных духов. Девчонке определенно не нравилось сидеть в замкнутых пространствах.

Принц появляется через минуту, хихикая и потирая руки, чтобы забрать жертву в свое карманное измерение. Призрачный взор Ванессы не мог проникнуть сквозь эту завесу. Она даже пожалела, что не сможет подсмотреть, чем закончится эта история. Убьет ли он жертву быстро или медленно? А может, отдаст на растерзание слугам? Повесит на ветке горящей сосны или утопит в призрачном болоте?

Или заключит с ней контракт.

Через несколько минут принц со слугами исчезает в тенях, а девочка продолжает свой бег по тропе, ведущей в деревню. Из кармана ее штанов теперь торчал свернутый пергамент с темной печатью и зловещими предупреждениями об опасности продажи души. Впрочем, ни контракт, ни встреча с принцем нисколько не испортили ее энергичный настрой.

Пустое нутро Ванессы обожгло ледяной ненавистью.

Почему она не дрожит от ужаса, вспоминая кошмарного призрака? Почему не плачет, разглядывая пергамент? И главное — почему принц не убил ее?! Зачем ему нужна эта мелкая девчонка со смазливой мордашкой и прозрачно-голубыми глазами?

О нет, принц не станет жалеть ее, не станет на нее засматриваться. Не станет, не посмеет. Этот лес и все его обитатели принадлежат ей, Ванессе! И принц ее, только ее! Он может ненавидеть ее, может насмехаться над ней и считать, что все теперь в его владении. Все потому, что Ванесса позволила ему так думать. Ведь теперь они навеки заперты вместе в этом лесу, и никто, никакие пришельцы с небес не смогут отобрать ее принца!

Ванесса металась среди деревьев в леденящем бешенстве. Застыла в деревенском колодце вода, покрылись инеем серые кусты. Миньоны Снэтчера испугано носились среди покрывающихся льдом могил, опасаясь ее гнева. Деревенские жители спрятались в пустых стволах и руинах домов. Огненные духи развели большой костер и стали петь, разгоняя уныние и холод.

Вскоре пошел легкий снегопад. Он превратился в мелкий дождь, и тени вышли из укрытий. Ледяная ведьма ушла.

Только девочка на дороге все ежилась и куталась в свой плащ. Затем раскрыла зонтик, чтобы укрыться от дождя и холодного ветра. Он словно специально дул ей прямо в лицо.

***

На этой неделе Ванесса заглядывала в лес чаще обычного. Она все пыталась подавлять охватившее ее беспокойство, но безуспешно. Пускай ведьма убеждала себя, что это временно, что принц все равно убьет девчонку, как поступал со всеми своими контракторами, — слепая ревность мешала ей спокойно спать. Поэтому, стоило девчонке-пришелице переступить лесной порог, Ванесса наблюдала за каждым ее шагом.

То, что она видела, тревожило ее холодную душу.

Незваная гостья бесстрашно заглядывала в каждый уголок Леса Подсознания. Ей определенно нравилось тут прогуливаться. Сейчас девочка сидела на поваленном бревне и оглядывала окрестности. Старые могилы, проржавевшие остатки ограды, разбитый каменный фонтан, давно заросший терновником сад. Во всем этом мрачном запустении остался определенный шарм — это Ванесса могла признать.

Кажется, целое столетие назад она гуляла в этом саду, тогда еще цветущем. Ловила блики солнца на прозрачной воде, смеялась и кружилась вокруг принца, пока он срезал для нее лучшие розы.

Потянувшись, девочка спрыгнула с бревна и умчалась в лес. Оставив воспоминания, Ванесса последовала за ней.

Ее принц теперь живет в небольшом доме на краю деревни. Девочка легко прыгала по доскам на шипастых корнях и буквально ворвалась в центр полого дерева. Снэтчер устало поднял взгляд от своей книги, после чего приказал ей идти на болото — и снова углубился в чтение. Незваная гостья, впрочем, уходить не спешила. Она покрутилась рядом с его креслом, взобралась на подставку для ног, — совершенно ненужную для призрака вещь, — и медленно протянула руку к пушистой гриве, обрамлявшей его шею.

Кажется, в этот момент весь лес застыл от подобной наглости. Снэтчер повернулся к ней, но не успел он и рта открыть, как девочка запустила обе ладони в пушок и потрепала его, словно котенка.

Секундой позже незваная гостья вылетела из полого дерева, а вопящий и красный от смущения принц обещал оторвать ей голову, если ее нога переступит порог его дома. Кажется, в этот момент он ужасно жалел, что у этого самого дома нет двери, которой можно хлопнуть на весь лес. Девочка выплыла из озерца под корнями, скорчила призраку рожицу и умчалась в сторону болота.

Ванесса готова была рвать и метать.

Да что эта мерзавка себе позволяет?! Само имя принца должно вызывать у нее священный трепет! Снэтчер должен был убить эту малявку за подобную дерзость!

…но не убил. Позволил жить, ходить в его владениях, заходить в его деревню, его дом, говорить с ним. Слишком много чести для одного маленького человечка. И если уж принц не может поставить ее на место, это придется сделать Ванессе.

Обозленная ведьма унеслась в свой особняк.

***

Несколько дней Ванесса неусыпно следила за происходящим. Ведьма редко покидала свой край вечной зимы, и такое внимание к Лесу Подсознания могло означать только то, что Ванесса вновь задумала что-то черное. Если бы принц или кто-то из его слуг узнал об этом, то сразу же забил бы тревогу. Но никто об этом не знал, поэтому единственной нарушительницей спокойствия в лесу оставалась гиперактивная девчонка со шляпой.

Она возвращалась снова и снова, неустрашимая и несокрушимая. Бродила в призрачном болоте, увязая по шею в грязи и эктоплазме, и шипела на тянущиеся к ней руки. Прыгала в глубины замерзшего колодца, разбивала лед и поднималась с потоком на поверхность, едва успевая глотнуть воздуха. Танцевала с огненными духами, крутясь среди искр и языков пламени, раздувала бушующее пламя костра и прыгала через него. Забиралась на вершины древесных крон, отбиваясь от кусачих пауков зонтом. Разбивала старые надгробия и каталась на веревках висельников, слушая их песни.

Смерть окружала ее, но не оставляла ни тени страха в сияющей молодой душе. Она была наивной, глуповатой и рассеянной, — но вместе с тем решительной и храброй. Пока ее тело могло бежать и сражаться, она отказывалась сдаваться.

И все это время она продолжала наведываться в дом Снэтчера, несмотря на все попытки последнего отвадить незваную гостью. Призрак был необычайно терпелив. Он сохранил ей жизнь и продолжал давать ей контракты. Девочка же, несмотря на свой озорной характер, послушно выполняла их один за другим. Заботы, впрочем, были мелкими — прогнать огненных духов из деревни, развести залежавшуюся почту, изгнать призрака из одержимого сельского туалета. Повседневные мелочи, грязная работа, с которой принцу неохота возиться.

Они не знали, что одержимая ревностью Ванесса следит за ними, словно любопытная соседка. Ведьма приходила в ярость, стоило девчонке подойти к принцу и остаться после этого в живых. Неужели ему нравилась эта пришелица? Другого объяснения Ванесса найти не могла, — и это сводило с ума одинокую колдунью.

Злило ее и то, что за свои заботы девчонка получала награду. Принц никогда не награждал своих контракторов — во многом потому, что никто из них не выживал в опасном лесу так долго. Пришелица же получала за каждый контракт красивые песочные часы. Это взволновало Ванессу еще больше. Конечно, она знала, что Снэтчер забрал эти упавшие блестяшки себе, но девчонке они зачем?

Что-то произошло в тот день, когда на Лес Подсознания обрушился дивный звездопад. Разгадка была где-то рядом, только Ванесса все никак не могла ее разглядеть. Когда в качестве последнего контракта девчонке приказали вломиться в дом ведьмы, та даже не удивилась. На этот раз ее голова осталась на удивление чистой.

Расписываясь под очередным контрактом, девчонка даже не представляла, на что обрекает себя. Сходить в заброшенный особняк и забрать какую-то вещь, что может быть проще. Единственным, что ее смутило, стал приказ Снэтчера оставить ему все вещи. И если зонт девчонка отдала сразу, то расставаться со шляпой не спешила. Покрутила ее в руках, затем неохотно передала в руки слуге, предупредив его обращаться с ее сокровищем осторожно. Маленький призрак кивнул с энтузиазмом, нахлобучил красочную шляпу и исчез в лесу вместе с хозяином. Девочка фыркнула, затем неспешно побрела через разрушенный мост.

Ванесса следовала за ней, пребывая в глубоких раздумьях. Ревнивая часть ее чуть не выла от гнева — наверняка принц послал эту девчонку, чтобы ткнуть ею ведьме в лицо: «Смотри, какими прекрасными бывают девушки! Красивые, добрые, послушные, а главное — живые! Твоя полная противоположность!». А вот рациональная часть пыталась подавить эмоции, говоря, что что-то в этой истории сложнее, чем кажется. Странный звездопад и странная девочка, пришедшая из ниоткуда, странные песочные часы, — все каким-то образом связано.

Тихо звякнул призрачный колокол, открыв проход в ледяные земли Ванессы. Девочка куталась в плащ и одиноко брела через ущелье. Змеясь, оно вывело странницу к развалившимся воротам поместья. Ведьма могла разглядеть маленькую фигурку из своего окна. Она остановилась, чтобы оглядеть особняк королевы Ванессы. Забытый, застывший, но все еще величественный, он возвышался огромным черным замком среди льдов. Поежившись от холода, девочка побежала по снегу ему навстречу.

Ванесса задумчиво поскребла подоконник когтями, оставив зарубки на старом дереве. Она могла бы прямо сейчас выйти навстречу девочке и убить ее… но тогда она так и не узнает, зачем девочке песочные часы на чердаке дома. Что-то заставило ее ринуться в бездну, полную опасностей, и Ванесса, пусть и случайно, но стала частью ее истории.

В конце концов, загадочные истории редко происходят в этом заброшенном, скучном месте. Пускай маленькая проказница заходит и станет почетной гостьей — сегодня королева откроет ей двери в свой мертвый дом.

Сегодня Ванесса хочет поиграть.

***

Из всех мест в Лесу Подсознания, заброшенный особняк был самым жутким, — и Хэтти не могла понять, почему.

На самом деле, в лесу ей даже нравилось. Он только казался темным и страшным, — там было на что посмотреть и с кем поболтать. Огромные разноцветные грибы, золотые и белые цветы с сияющими лепестками, остатки домов, еще наполненные мебелью и кухонной утварью. И конечно, призраки. Некоторые молчаливые, некоторые болтливые, но все — вполне дружелюбные ребята, которые часто помогали ей советом или своей странной магией. Не то что их вредный босс-хвастун с его ловушками и контрактами.

Хэтти специально оставила этот контракт напоследок. Во-первых, потому, что воровать у старушек нехорошо. Во-вторых, потому, что старый особняк находился вдалеке от основной части леса, в гористом ущелье, заваленном снегом и льдом. Единственный мост к нему оказался разрушен. Девочка давно заметила, что никто из призраков не любит ни говорить об этом поместье, ни подходить к нему. Хотя на первый взгляд оно мало отличалось от других, таких же странных и заброшенных, мест.

Хэтти часто задумывалась, что же случилось в этом лесу. Разумеется, никто не счел нужным ей рассказывать.

И все же, в лесу хотя бы тепло. Здесь, несмотря на все попытки согреться, Хэтти мгновенно замерзла. Девочка бежала по едва заметному переходу, надеясь поскорее добраться до особняка и укрыться от ветра. Он стремительно носился в узком ущелье, подвывал, бросал комья колючего снега в лицо, словно злился на незваную гостью. Сейчас девочка очень жалела, что Снэтчер отобрал ее зонт. Вот вредина.

Из полумрака ее встретили железные ворота, одна створка которых рухнула в снег, а другая — вмерзла в лед. Хэтти остановилась, на мгновение забыв про холод. Горный перевал расступился, открыв глазам небольшую долину. Во всю ее величину расположился огромный мрачный особняк — с мезонином, украшенным каменной резьбой, статуями ангелов и высокой часовой башней. Словно старый, давно покинутый замок, дом смотрел на ущелье и лес провалами витражных окон. Построенный в виде буквы П, он выходил корделожем к воротам. От него отходили два крыла, которые примыкали к отвесным скалам почти вплотную. Так они образовывали стену и укрывали внутренний двор от ветров с перевала.

За воротами располагался подъездной двор. Постройки для прислуги и конюшни почти развалились от старости, их руины утонули в снегу. В этот момент мороз все-таки достал девочку, и она ринулась вперед, пытаясь дыханием отогреть замерзшие пальцы. Она поднялась по скрипящей лестнице на веранду корделожа и постучала в массивные деревянные двери. Они ответили скрипом и треском, но не открылись. Впрочем, не будь двери заперты, их сильно занесло снегом.

Далеко в горах раздался глухой звон Колокола Сумерек. Хэтти потерла плечи руками, затем быстрым шагом ринулась по веранде, ища другой вход. К тому же, опыт подсказывал ей, что оставаться рядом со статуями ангелов небезопасно. В этих местах простые предметы имели неприятную привычку оживать в самый неподходящий момент.

Она едва не подпрыгнула, когда ближайший к веранде сугроб словно взорвался снежными хлопьями. Девочка осторожно спустилась. Там, где когда-то лежала груда снега, раскрытой пастью виднелся проход под особняк. Словно по щелчку чьих-то пальцев, запертые и заваленные створки распахнулись, приглашая Хэтти войти внутрь.

Девочка неуверенно попятилась, затем заглянула внутрь. Ничего не видно, только узкий земляной тоннель, и куда он ведет — неизвестно. Хэтти глубоко вздохнула и, решившись, прыгнула внутрь. Она не могла позволить своим детским страхам отвлекать ее. Контракт есть контракт. Снэтчер не отпустит ее с Осколками Времени, пока работа не будет сделана.


	2. Она Все Ближе

Спуск закончился довольно быстро. Несколько секунд езды по заледеневшей горке, и девочка спиной приземлилась на каменный пол. Быстро поднявшись, она отряхнула плащ и осторожно огляделась.

Очевидно, люк привел ее в подвал особняка. Или нет, — больше похоже на какой-то склад. Огибая лужицы натекшей воды, Хэтти двинулась вглубь полутемной комнаты. Помещение кое-как освещали несколько фонарей на цепях и рассыпанные там и тут огарки свечей. Вдоль стен, прямо до невысокого потолка, высились ряды стеллажей с бутылками и пузатые дубовые бочки. Винный погреб, вот оно что.

Отсюда поднималась широкая деревянная лестница, которая заканчивалась красивой дверью, обитой полинявшей красной кожей. Чуть вдалеке, надежно скрытая от глаз чередой бочек, стояла еще одна дверь — прочная стальная решетка с ржавым замком. Хэтти попыталась заглянуть внутрь, но в комнате царила полнейшая темнота.

Тихо вздохнув, девочка поднялась по лестнице к единственной двери, которая, как она надеялась, будет открыта. Рассохшееся дерево неприятно громко скрипело при каждом шаге. Хэтти старалась идти на цыпочках, хотя в этом и не было необходимости. Снэтчер говорил, что когда-то жил здесь, но сейчас в особняке нет никого, кроме старой леди по имени Ванесса. Несчастной старушке, наверное, очень одиноко жить тут среди снегов. Может, она не будет против незваных гостей.

По крайней мере, Хэтти очень на это надеялась.

***

Ванесса почувствовала гостью, как только ее нога переступила порог коридора. Пришелица медленно закрыла дверь погреба и на цыпочках шмыгнула в холл. Она тихо кралась по линялой ковровой дорожке и рассматривала зал со следами былого величия. Рваные гобелены, испорченные картины в позолоченных рамах, даже комплект проржавевших доспехов — все сокровища прошлого выставлены напоказ для гостей, входящих в особняк.

В глубоком полумраке, разгоняемом слабым светом подвесного канделябра, девочка не замечала тень без владельца, которая медленно следует за ней.

Девочка попыталась открыть ближайшие двери в сад, но те не поддались. Немного подумав, незваная гостья направилась в правый коридор. Света там почти не было, поэтому она взяла с канделябра свечу и с интересом рассматривала порванные картины, пытаясь различить, что же на них было изображено. Страх, владевший ею сначала, уступил место детскому любопытству. Девочка теперь даже не пыталась красться, только неспешно шагала по ковру, проверяла двери и старалась не шуметь.

Она еще не знала, что находится в тупике — Ванесса заперла все двери, ведущие вглубь особняка.

Недовольно хмыкнув, гостья повернула назад и направилась в левое крыло. Странный холод начал пробирать ее. Девочка куталась в плащ и подносила свечу к рукам, чтобы кое-как отогреть замерзшие пальцы. Снова не повезло, двери, ведущие в гостиные и галереи, оказались закрыты. Она неуверенно посмотрела на окно в конце коридора — может, удастся пробраться через него? За стеклом валил крупный снегопад.

Девочка сделала шаг вперед, и свеча в ее руке погасла от внезапного порыва ветра.

_— Здравствуй, звездный свет._

Она так близко, живое тепло ее тела казалось обжигающим, ее дыхание — горячим, как драконье пламя. Судорожные, быстрые вздохи попадали в такт биению сердца, вырывались с обветренных губ и тут же замерзали в воздухе. Хотелось броситься на нее, разорвать и заморозить каждый кусочек, чтобы убить это проклятый, живой жар, которому не место в этом доме…

Она обернулась, чтобы встретиться взглядом с хозяйкой поместья.

Ванесса улыбнулась, глядя, как здоровый румянец сползает со щек девочки, сменяясь снежной бледностью. Она раскрыла рот, но не смогла выдавить ни звука. Попятилась, споткнулась о складку на ковре. Упала, уронив бесполезную свечу. Продолжила отползать на руках, не сводя глаз с Ванессы. Ох, что за глаза! Вблизи, в блеске инея, они казались еще прекраснее. Осколки лучистой звезды, закованные в прозрачный голубой лед.

Ванесса протянула руки и обняла ладонями ее лицо. И, словно сбросив с себя минутное окаменение, девочка дернулась и _закричала_. Будь у Ванессы уши, они разорвались бы от резкого тонкого звука. Но сейчас ведьма даже не вздрогнула. Резким движением она схватила девчонку за горло и вздернула, наслаждаясь моментом ужаса.

Девчонка все визжала и вырывалась, вцепилась пальцами в руки Ванессы и пыталась разорвать холодную хватку. Но с каждой секундой ее движения замедлялись, светлая кожа покрывалась тонкой коркой льда, растрепанные русые волосы припорошил иней. Вздохи становились все реже и реже, а вскоре почти затихли. Дрожащая девочка закрыла глаза и обмякла в когтях Ванессы.

Ведьма легко подняла оцепеневшую жертву, еще чувствуя внутри искорку жизни. Она положила легкое, почти кукольное тельце на одну руку, а другой потянулась к ключам.

Им предстоит о многом поговорить.

***

Хэтти проснулась в холодном поту, все еще дрожа от отголосков ночного кошмара. Девочка глубоко вздохнула и завернулась в одеяло. Сегодня на корабле как-то прохладно. Да еще этот свет и треск мешают спать…

Она вскочила, едва не врезавшись головой о каменную кладку. Спросонья огонь оказался ослепительно ярким, но вскоре глаза к нему привыкли. Пламя оказалось довольно слабым, оно едва согревало стылый очаг. Изредка оно издавало хруст, пожирая сырые дрова, и бросало вверх сноп искорок. Хэтти медленно выпуталась из покрывала и огляделась.

Комната была едва различимой в свете очага. Пузатый котел рядом с кладкой, горки железных кастрюль и глиняных мисок высились на столешнице рядом. Тени от столов, стоек, стеллажей, груды бочек и ящиков в углу. Запахи испорченной пищи, сырости и гнили.

Девочка подползла чуть поближе к очагу, чтобы согреться. Она заставила себя заново прокрутить в голове тот ночной кошмар.

Отдаленно оно напоминало размытый силуэт женщины средних лет. Тень, сшитую из черного, ледяного тумана. С длинными руками, копной растрепанных волос, спускающихся почти до земли. Пышное, старомодное и очень потрепанное платье в дырах и маленькая, аккуратная корона. Двигалось существо сгорбившись, вытянув руки перед собой, — и ее прикосновение разило могильным холодом. И оно было жутким, самым жутким из всех чудовищ, населяющих Лес Подсознания.

Конечно, в нем было полно обитателей, сильно выделяющихся своим внешним видом. Несмотря на это, они оставались дружелюбны, не считая одного. Снэтчер был страшным… сначала, но сейчас он больше ворчал и ругался, чем пытался причинить ей вред. Вредный хозяин леса походил на старого пса, который много лает, но почти не кусает.

Это существо казалось иным. Одно воспоминание о ней заставляло дрожь муравьями бежать по спине.

Она знала, что девочка зайдет в ее особняк. Она впустила ее внутрь, и Хэтти покорно ринулась прямо в ее лапы. Оказавшись в когтях этого монстра, девочка не надеялась вырваться из них. Даже сейчас, слушая биение своего, все еще живого, сердца, она была уверена, что побывала в хватке самой смерти. Но все же… это существо сохранило ей жизнь.

Словно упавшая с небес пташка, сердце Хэтти ухнуло в живот. Существо сохранило ей жизнь, а значит…

…значит, оно обязательно вернется, чтобы проследить за ней.

Одна эта мысль наполнила жилы адреналином и согрела тело получше любого очага. Девочка вскочила на ноги, игнорируя резь в животе. Как бы сильно ей не хотелось выходить отсюда, контракт есть контракт. Она не доберется до чердака, если будет засиживаться в хозяйской кухне. Тем более, если хозяйка решит сюда заглянуть.

Передвигаясь на цыпочках, девочка мельком осмотрела комнату еще раз. Судя по внешнему убранству зала, владелица особняка не утруждала себя уборкой и была довольно рассеянной. Чистая и грязная посуда разбросана в беспорядке, остатки еды чередовались со свечными огарками и керамическими черепками. Интуиция не подвела Хэтти: в буфете между банок с печеньем она нашла небольшой, давно потерянный ключ. Красивый, резной, выполненный в форме музыкальной ноты, он отпирал какой-то инструмент. Что-нибудь вроде пианино, которое наверняка будет стоять в зале для развлечения гостей.

Девочка собралась с мыслями и, подобрав ключ, тихо выглянула в коридор. Там не было никого, кроме зловещей темноты. Немного потоптавшись на месте, Хэтти глубоко вздохнула, собралась с духом, — а затем юркнула во мрак коридора.

***

В гостиной, словно пороховая пушка, грохнула крышка пианино. К тому моменту, как ведьма вошла в комнату, наступила тишина.

Конечно, глупо было думать, что девочка станет сидеть на месте. Живые люди, особенно дети, слишком беспокойные, слишком… подвижные. Их жизнь коротка, поэтому они постоянно спешат и очень ценят отпущенное им жалкое время. Однако у Ванессы было достаточно времени, чтобы устать, погрустить и заскучать.

Поэтому Ванесса медленно обошла гостиную, делая вид, что не замечает краешек желтой ткани под музыкальным инструментом.

  _— Хочешь поиграть? Ну что же… ты будешь прятаться, а я — искать…_

Она, словно задумчиво, поскребла крышку, — а затем навалилась на нее и быстро запустила лапу вниз. Ее когти нашарили плащ и схватились за него, раздался треск рвущейся ткани. Девочка взвизгнула и вылетела из-под пианино, словно мышонок из норы. Ванесса задела резную ножку, и массивный инструмент рухнул под ее весом. Старые доски пола содрогнулись, ведьма взвыла, книги попадали с расшатанных полок. В суматохе девочка выхватила упавший ключ и исчезла за дверью в столовую.

Ванесса вытащила руку из-под обломков пианино и ринулась следом.

Длинный обеденный стол со скатертью, свисающей почти до пола, пыльные гобелены, за которыми прячутся стенные ниши, шкафы для бутылок с просторными нижними полками — сколько прекрасных мест для пряток! Ванесса с ностальгией вспоминала те времена, когда ребенком играла дни напролет. Иногда она приглашала деревенских детишек, и они расползались по всему дому, прятались во все щели, как лесные ужи. Может, поэтому их души вернулись в обликах скрытых масками змей…

  _— Выходи, дитя, не стесняйся. Мы могли бы выпить чая…_

Шевельнулся край скатерти. Ванесса подняла его, но под столом никого не оказалось. Чуть дернулась портьера на окне — ведьма открыла и ее, но под подоконником тоже ничего. Она бродила кругами, чувствуя где-то едва уловимое тепло. Девочка пряталась и кралась, быстро и бесшумно — мышонок, убегающий от лисы. Ванесса одернула гобелен, но стенная ниша оказалась пуста. Раздраженная, ведьма провела когтями по камням. Резкий скрежет прорезал тишину.

 _— Я знаю, что ты не отсюда, девочка со звездными глазами. Ты пришла издалека, из космоса, правда?_ — Ванесса прошла вперед, оставляя на стене глубокие зарубки. _— Что же, девочка с неба, ты ищешь свою упавшую звезду? Я знаю, где она. Я спрятала ее на чердаке…_

Дверца шкафчика чуть приоткрылась.

  _— …вопрос лишь в том — зачем она тебе._  
  
Маленькая тень метнулась позади Ванессы, скрипнула дверь в коридор. Когда ведьма поспешила следом, то не нашла и следа маленькой крысы. Что же. У нее достаточно времени, чтобы найти припрятанный сыр, пока Ванесса подготовит мышеловку.

***

  _— Здесь? Нет. Может, здесь? Нет…_

До этого момента Хэтти считала себя смелой и крепкой девочкой. Долгие экспедиции, исследования других планет, целые одиночные миссии на краю галактики? Привычное дело. Нет ничего, с чем молодая космическая путешественница не справилась бы.

Только сейчас, забившись в отдаленный уголок, она чувствовала, как державшая ее смелость испаряется, словно горячее дыхание в морозную погоду.

Блуждая во многочисленных комнатах, залах и галереях, девочка часто натыкалась на статуи, расставленные в каком-то непонятном порядке. Некоторые стояли на столах, стульях, подоконниках, даже книжных полках. Ледяные фигуры разнообразных форм и размеров украшали практически каждый уголок старинного дома. Хэтти этому не удивилась. Владелица особняка, очевидно, любила собирать разный антиквариат.

В темноте девочка не могла толком рассмотреть статуи; но когда Ванесса проходила рядом, ей пришлось спрятаться за одной из них. Только тогда Хэтти поняла, что что-то не так, только тогда разглядела яркие цвета ткани под коркой льда. И только когда ведьма ушла, и девочка заглянула статуе в лицо, она с ужасом поняла, какие именно скульптуры собирала Ванесса.

Застывшая фигура девушки стояла, сгорбившись, подняв перед собой руки в попытке защититься от незримой угрозы. Простое деревенское платье разорвано, на белом фартуке до сих пор чернели пятна крови. Лицо было искривлено в гримасе совершенного ужаса — ни один скульптор не смог бы вырезать его. На нем зияли открытые раны, которые никогда не заживут.

Кто-то изуродовал ее, а затем заморозил и поставил сюда — в небольшую картинную галерею старинного особняка, где нет никого, кроме призрака его прошлой владелицы.

Испуганная до смерти Хэтти едва не закричала и выскочила из проклятой комнаты. Теперь она знает, какова цена за проигрыш в этой игре. Она пожалела, что не осталась в неведении, потому что лицо замерзшей, измученной девушки наверняка будет преследовать ее в кошмарах. Как и холодные когти ее убийцы. Страх превратиться в еще одну ледяную статуэтку на книжной полке терзал ее сильнее, чем исходящий от Ванессы холод.

Этот же страх побуждал ее двигаться вперед. Несмотря на огромный размер особняка, Ванесса легко находила ее и всегда расхаживала неподалеку, словно чувствовала, куда направляется девочка. Усложняли задачу многочисленные запертые двери и дыры в прогнившем полу, которых так легко не заметить в темноте. Сейчас Хэтти застряла в спальне Ванессы, когда, попытавшись достать ключ с верха кровати, упала и уронила тяжелый медный подсвечник. Шума было достаточно, чтобы поднять эхо на весь этаж, и девочка едва успела спрятаться от подоспевшей в комнату ведьмы.

  _— …может быть, он специально послал тебя сюда. Специально, чтобы позлить меня и расстроить. Его любимую Ванессу,_  — ведьма перестала потрошить шкаф и стала рыскать под кроватью и в сундуке. _— Да, я обошлась с ним жестоко, но разве у меня был выбор? Кто-то должен был наказать эту дерзкую шлюху. Прошло столько лет! Неужели он не мог меня простить?... Нет!_ — Хэтти вздрогнула, когда Ванесса с грохотом обрушила крышку сундука и разодрала ее когтями от ярости. _— Мне здесь так одиноко! Я знаю, что ты слушаешь…_

Она медленно расхаживала по комнате и поглядывала по сторонам, надеясь заметить где-нибудь движение или яркую ткань. Наученная горьким опытом девочка подобрала плащ и застыла на месте, боясь даже дышать.

  _— Когда я найду тебя…_

Хэтти судорожно сглотнула и тихонько сжалась в комочек, тихо молясь, чтобы Ванесса не стала проверять маленький уголок между стеной и туалетным столиком.


	3. Она Здесь

Ванесса не врала, когда жаловалась на свое одиночество. Как оказалось, это самое одиночество вполне может сводить с ума — особенно в сочетании с разбитым сердцем и неистовой ревностью.

После того, как ведьма ушла, Хэтти позволила себе немного поплакать. Она никогда не умела долго сдерживать свои эмоции, а сейчас их накопилось немало. Нужно было выпустить чувства наружу, чтобы они не терзали ее каждый раз, когда Ванесса проходит мимо. Кое-как собрав волю в кулак и поднявшись на дрожащие коленки, девочка вернулась к своему занятию. Проклятый ключ все еще дразнил ее своим золотым блеском и полной недосягаемостью. Роскошная, пусть и потрепанная кровать Ванессы с высоким бархатным балдахином поднималась почти до потолка.

Ведьма поставила свой подсвечник на место и аккуратно разложила на тумбе дневник и стопку писем. Несмотря на всю безнадежность своей ситуации, Хэтти все равно не удержалась и дала волю детскому любопытству — и заглянула в разорванные страницы.

Написанное оказалось довольно милым, романтичным и грустным — даже не верится, что все это писала ужасная старая ведьма, убивающая каждого на своем пути. Начало дневника пестрило описаниями радостных дней, цветущих садов и прогулок с прекрасным принцем. Однако вскоре записи становились более мрачными — Ванесса горевала от расставания и ревновала к преподавательнице принца. Потом — короткая заметка о том, что ее любимый все равно будет принадлежать ей, Ванессе, несмотря ни на что.

Огромная часть страниц из середины оказалась вырвана. Последние же были заполнены смутным описанием одинаковых снежных дней.

В письмах тоже не было никакой конкретики, только плач Ванессы о своем принце. Эта фигура была такой мистической и идеальной, что Хэтти начинала сомневаться в ее существовании. Однако письмо из юридического университета развеяло все сомнения. Принц существовал когда-то, пусть и оставался таким же таинственным инкогнито. На самом деле, девочка могла даже вспомнить картины с изображением красивого молодого человека в алом кафтане — только все они были изуродованы когтями ведьмы.

Мысль Хэтти зацепилась за странное бормотание Ванессы. Знала ли ведьма, что Снэтчер послал ее сюда или просто бредила? Может, она спутала его со своим принцем? Хэтти не удивилась бы, если принц просто сбежал от своей свихнувшейся принцессы. Старый болтун Снэтчер наверняка знал об этом и решил подшутить. Сам он на роль принца никак не подходил - в нем не осталось ни красоты, ни учтивости.

С другой стороны, какая ей разница? Лучше не думать об этом и побыстрее убраться из промозглого особняка, пока его хозяйка не нашла мелкую воровку.

Вздохнув, Хэтти снова принялась за ключ. Не без труда ей удалось взобраться на старый книжный шкаф, который опасно скрипел и грозил рухнуть даже под ее маленьким весом. Дрожа, девочка поднялась на полусогнутые ноги и прыгнула, схватившись за стальное кольцо подвесного канделябра.

Конечно, будь у нее зонт, все было бы проще, но сейчас приходилось действовать по старинке. Хэтти раскачивалась взад-вперед, канделябр скрипел, будто плохо смазанные качели. Наконец, девочка выбросила вперед обе ноги и носком подцепила торчащий ключ. Он перевернулся и, тихо звякнув, упал на пол.

Радовалась Хэтти недолго, потому что в этот момент ржавая цепь разорвалась, и канделябр с ужасным грохотом обрушился вниз.

На этот раз поднятого ею шума было достаточно, чтобы разбудить весь Лес Подсознания. Кажется, давно остывший и сонный особняк встрепенулся, недовольно задрожал и заскрипел на незваную гостью. Отсыревшие доски покрытия рассыпались, обнажив каменный пол. На мгновение Хэтти была оглушена грохотом и болью, однако страх быстро развеял пелену на глазах. Где-то вдалеке завизжала Ванесса. Нужно было торопиться.

Только сейчас девочка поняла, как сильно ей не повезло. При падении она сильно ударилась спиной, а стальной абажур канделябра рухнул ей прямо на ногу. Колено отдавало болью при каждом движении, и Хэтти не без труда выкарабкалась из-под обломков. Шаги ведьмы приближались, а жалкие метры до ключа казались невероятно длинными. Трезво оценив свои шансы, девочка бросила ключ и похромала до спасительной двери в коридор.

Уж лучше остаться в безопасности и вернуться позже, чем рискнуть и попасть в когти разъяренной хозяйки поместья.

Она едва успела выйти из спальни, когда услышала грохот распахнутой двери и шипение Ванессы. Только спрятавшись за маленьким игральным столиком, Хэтти позволила себе выдохнуть и осмотреться. Маленькая комната, в которой она спряталась, походила на старую детскую спальню. Облупившаяся голубая краска на стенах, сундуки со старыми игрушками, яркие гобелены с вышивкой и картины. Вообще-то, все картины в особняки выглядели одинаково — во многом, потому, что время и влажность испортили их до неузнаваемости. Но одна из них выглядела очень новой и странной. Изображение ребенка без головы — явно не подходящее изображение для детской комнаты.

Шаги стали ближе, и Хэтти снова съежилась и застыла, игнорируя боль в спине. Дверь приоткрылась, оттуда выглянула сгорбленная фигура Ванессы. Ведьма прошла в комнату, оглядываясь по сторонам и потирая руки.

 _— Не бойся, выходи. Я не буду злиться..._ \- она прошла мимо столика, не удостоив его взглядом. - _Сегодня ночью сад выглядит особенно великолепно. Мы могли бы посмотреть его вместе…_

Ответом ей была все та же тишина и темнота. Ванесса заглянула в сундуки и под небольшую кровать, затем поправила покосившуюся картину и вышла. Повозившись еще немного в своей спальне она, наконец, успокоилась и ушла. Подождав, когда шаги Ванессы совсем затихнут, девочка выбралась из укрытия. Нога неприятно ныла, но на этот раз она отделалась только огромным синяком.

Она приложила ухо к двери спальни — все тихо. Не спеша — вдруг Ванесса все еще рядом, — девочка осмотрела детскую. К своему большому сожалению она не нашла ничего полезного, разве что несколько рваных и пыльных страниц из дневника. На одной из них Ванесса жаловалась, что принц слишком сильно любит бекон. На другой — рассказывала, как вырывала и собирала волосы принца, чтобы их прически были похожи. Третья оказалась коротким и весьма пугающим заявлением Ванессы о том, как она хотела бы запереть своего возлюбленного в подвале навечно.

Девочка засунула страницы под стол. Что-то подсказывало ей, что история любви Ванессы и прекрасного принца имела совсем не счастливый конец.

Уже выходя, Хэтти кинула взгляд на странную картину и невольно поежилась. У ребенка внезапно появилась голова, но лицо отсутствовало. А еще форма головы и прическа очень сильно напоминали ее собственные очертания… Девочка отвернулась и вышла.

Погром в спальне Ванессы немного прибавил в размере. Разозленная ведьма выпотрошила шкаф и вывалила его содержимое на пол. Письма и страницы дневника в беспорядке валялись среди рваной одежды. Однако, когда Хэтти стала рыться в мусоре, ища ключ, то с ужасом поняла, что он пропал. Ведьма наверняка забрала его с собой!

Девочка едва не застонала от обиды. Этот маленький и простой контракт становился все хуже и хуже с каждым часом.

***

За грязными стеклами окон все еще валил снег. Снегопад словно бы никогда и не прекращался, с каждым часом погребая под собой старые постройки и руины особняка. Иногда густое темное небо рассекала вспышка молнии, заставляя Хэтти нервно вздрагивать и оглядываться по сторонам. В лесу, похоже, бушевал ливень.

Ее маленькое тело было совершенно измождено холодом, а нервы истощились от постоянного напряжения. Хэтти отыскала хорошее место под подоконником и села, обхватив руками ноги. Компанию ей составил высокий мужчина из мафии, который стоял на коленях и поднял руки в умоляющем жесте. Судя по ледяному отблеску его кожи, ведьма осталась глуха к его мольбам.

Давно она не чувствовала себя такой потерянной и беспомощной. Даже тогда, когда ее корабль растерял все свое топливо, а сама она оказалась одна на неизвестной планете — даже тогда она могла найти выход из положения. Сейчас ситуация напоминала замкнутый круг. Она не может выполнить контракт, потому что ключ от лестницы у Ванессы, а Ванесса убьет ее на месте. Но и уйти, не выполнив контракт, она не может, потому что Снэтчер наверняка убьет ее за непослушание. Или накажет, так или иначе. Он не казался кровожадным, но и добряком не был.

И ведь она даже не знала, где находится этот проклятый чердак. Особняк же огромен! Три крыла, три этажа, множество залов, комнат, галерей и коридоров, просторные веранды, внутренний двор с садом и целая часовая башня!

…часовая башня. Ну конечно.

Хэтти неуверенно поднялась на цыпочки и заглянула в окно. Там лежал внутренний двор, едва различимый под плотным покрывалом снега. На другой стороне сада одинокой пристройкой стояла башня. Тяжелые ворота внутрь были плотно закрыты засовом, но девочка могла различить дыру в стене — видимо, конструкция обвалилась от старости. Внутрь как раз можно легко забраться с крыши одной из садовых пристроек. Нужно лишь найти способ пробраться на третий этаж и спуститься во внутренний двор. Точнее, способ уже найден — добыть бы ключ!

Тяжко и обреченно выдохнув, девочка продолжила свой путь по мрачным коридорам особняка.

***

Очевидно, Ванесса тоже решила отдохнуть от напряженной игры в прятки, потому что девочка нашла ее в банной комнате. Хэтти нерешительно придвинулась к двери, затем приложила к ней ухо. Внутри раздавался плеск воды, шаги и тихое пение.

Собравшись с духом, девочка медленно отворила дверь. Та предательски скрипнула, но прозвучавшая громче песня заглушила звук. Хэтти скользнула внутрь на цыпочках.

Как и все в особняке, банная комната еще хранила в себе остатки былого величия. Мощеные камнем стены и пол, ковровая дорожка, глубокие, еще отливающие серебром ванны, и конечно, огромное зеркало в узорчатой золотой раме. На нем расплывалась огромная бурая надпись _«Мой Принц Умер»_ , написанная, без всяких сомнений, кровью. Жертва нашлась неподалеку — сгорбленная от боли ледяная фигура девушки.

Отвернувшись от пугающей картины, Хэтти последовала вглубь комнаты. Она могла видеть темный силуэт Ванессы за белой бархатной шторкой. Хозяйка особняка тихо мурлыкала себе под нос какую-то песню и лежала в огромной ванне. Девочка не знала, нужно ли призракам мыться, но ведьма явно получала удовольствие от короткой передышки.

Взгляд девочки зацепился за слабый золотой блеск. Вот он, лежит на душевой полочке между бутылочек с эфирными маслами и тюбиков с кремами и лосьонами. Так близко, всего в нескольких шагах — но шаги эти давались Хэтти с мучительным трудом.

Ведьму от нее отделяла лишь маленькая банная шторка, и если ей вдруг захочется ее одернуть…

На мгновение сверкнула молния, громовой раскат заглушил песню Ванессы. Хэтти подавилась воздухом, споткнулась и упала, но ковер заглушил звук падения. Рука ведьмы высунулась из-под шторки, и девочка застыла в ужасе. Пальцы пошарили по полке, погладили ключ, затем схватили один из флаконов и исчезли снова.

Дрожащая Хэтти едва слышно выдохнула и поднялась на ноги. На цыпочках, едва дыша, она добралась до заветной полки. Не успела она потянуться за ключом, как рука Ванессы вновь высунулась и выхватила висящее рядом полотенце. Мягко запахло цветами, силуэт женщины поднялся из ванны. Времени оставалось все меньше и меньше.

Собрав всю свою храбрость в кулак, Хэтти сделала последний шаг, привстала и подняла с полки заветный ключ. Она развернулась, чтобы побежать обратно, и в этот момент банная шторка распахнулась.

Красные, горящие как угольки в жаровне, глаза вперились в сжавшуюся девочку. По исказившимся чертам лица и волне обжигающего холода, Хэтти могла сказать, что Ванесса не рада видеть ее сейчас. Девочка прижала к груди ключ, виновато улыбнулась, а затем бросилась бежать.

Душераздирающий визг настиг ее в следующую секунду, заставив подпрыгнуть и понестись вперед с удвоенной скоростью. Ванесса, придя в бешенство от ее отчаянной выходки, готова была рвать и метать. Хэтти неслась по коридорам, едва успевая уклоняться от острых как копья сосулек, которые ведьма бросала ей вслед. Скоро она начала задыхаться, побитая нога давала о себе знать тягучей болью, но девочка не остановилась ни на секунду.

Она шмыгнула в детскую, спряталась за диваном и прикрыла свое укрытие шторой. Только затем позволила себе присесть и тихо отдышаться. Ванесса скрипела и ворчала рядом, обыскивая комнаты и другие места, где нарушительница спокойствия могла спрятаться. Ведьма не ожидала, что гостья решит нарушить ее отдых так бесцеремонно. Она ожидала, что напуганная девочка станет бесцельно бродить по особняку, пока, наконец, не устанет и не сдастся. 

Только вот она совсем забыла, что Хэтти никогда не сдается так скоро.


	4. Она Тебя Поймала

Девочке пришлось подождать, пока Ванесса закончит обыск. После напряженной, мучительно долгой игры в прятки, с перебежками из одного в укрытия в другое и неизбежным риском для жизни, ведьма опять куда-то ушла, и Хэтти вздохнула с облегчением. Она выбралась из-под столика, выпрямила ноющую спину. Ключ приятно согревал руки и сердце, словно трофей, добытый в тяжелом бою. Хэтти развернулась, чтобы уйти и опять уткнулась глазами в злополучную картину.

Девочка на картине приобрела лицо — ее лицо. Она зловеще улыбалась неровно зашитым ртом, из которого выбивались края окровавленных ниток. Опухшие глаза казались застывшими, будто нарисованными. В одной руке она сжимала маску, в другой — иглу, которую подносила к правому глазу.

Хэтти вздрогнула, отвела взгляд и унеслась из комнаты, словно ее преследовала Ванесса. Однако картина отпечаталась в ее голове, и девочка нервно потирала то губы, то правый глаз, пытаясь убедить себя в нереальности своих тревог. Это всего лишь картина, она не может причинить ей вреда. В отличие от нелюдимой хозяйки особняка.

Ключ повернулся в замке с неприятным скрипом, и Хэтти нервно обернулась. Ведьмы не было слышно. Девочка скользнула внутрь, закрыла за собой дверь и побежала вверх по скрипящей винтовой лестнице. Несмотря на болящие ноги, она давно не чувствовала себя такой уверенной в своих силах.

Если уж она смогла зайти так далеко, то сможет пройти испытание до конца. А потом придет к Снэтчеру и надерет его поганый призрачный хвост за то, что он не рассказал всю правду об особняке.

***

По сравнению с остальными частями дома, третий этаж выглядел… уныло. Он тянулся вперед, словно бесконечно длинная галерея. Дряхлую ковровую дорожку испестряли круги тусклого света из окон. Только изредка сверкает молния в лесу, и молча валит снегопад.

Коридор был пустым, замусоренным и стылым, даже больше, чем остальные комнаты особняка. На полу валялись керамические черепки, осколки мрамора, камня и стекла. Разорванные в клочья портьеры и гобелены шелестят на ветру как дырявые тряпки. Все лампы разбиты, канделябры — сорваны и погнуты. Казалось, будто очень давно здесь пронесся какой-то яростный ураган, уничтожавший все вокруг.

Хэтти медленно продвигалась вперед, осторожно переступая мусор, и наблюдала, как ее выдохи превращаются в облачка пара. Где-то в темноте капала вода. Одно из окон оказалось разбито, и ветер нанес под ним большую кучу снега. Поежившись от холода, девочка ускорила шаг, надеясь побыстрее выбраться отсюда.

Коридор все продолжался, и конца ему не было видно. После долгой непрерывной ходьбы Хэтти разозлилась, решила побежать, но галерея продолжала тянуться вперед. Она все шла и шла, но ничего и нигде не менялось. Девочка начинала впадать в панику.

Проходила ли она мимо этой рваной картины? Да и эта сколотая ваза кажется знакомой… Или все это — шутки ее усталого рассудка? Сколько уже времени она бродит по одному и тому же коридору, не видя ни выхода, ни входа?

Хэтти еще раз осмотрелась, пытаясь понять, знакомы ли эти предметы или ей просто кажется. Коридор же забит хламом, каждый его уголок похож на другой. Она никак не может ходить по кругу — конструкция особняка этого не позволит. Но это особняк ведьмы, и странностей тут хватало с лихвой. Поразмыслив, девочка развернулась и побежала в обратную сторону, чтобы опять спуститься на второй этаж. От этого паршивого места ее начинало тошнить.

Впрочем, ее план не увенчался успехом — сколько бы она не шла в обратную сторону, двери не было видно. Коридор тянулся вперед без конца и оставался неизменным, как и прежде. От ощущения дежавю начинала кружиться голова. Словно бы она застряла в центре зеркала, отражающего одну-единственную картинку.

В момент те эмоции, что Хэтти так долго подавляла в себе, взяли верх над ее обычной решительной смелостью. Страх, отчаяние, усталость навалились на нее с силой и тяжестью упавшего айсберга. Девочка села у стены, запустила пальцы в волосы и дала волю чувствам. От отсутствия на голове любимой шляпы становилось еще больнее.

Что же теперь? Бродить тут до самой смерти? Выйти можно разве что через окно, — только вот этаж расположен под самой крышей, и у нее нет зонта, чтобы замедлить опасное падение. Может, есть способ разрушить чары? Только вот магических способностей у нее тоже нет. Снэтчер, наверное, смог бы, но он далеко в лесу и не собирается помогать.

Отзвуки ее тихого плача подхватывало эхо. Поэтому Хэтти не сразу поняла, что рядом льет слезы кто-то еще.

Она опомнилась, когда услышала громкий всхлип и поняла, что не была источником звука. Вытерев рукавом слезы с лица, девочка подняла голову. Слабый отсвет из окна очень четко выделял ее сгорбленную тень на стене, — которая неотчетливо, но двигалась сама собой. Хэтти медленно приподнялась и отошла в сторону. Тень продолжила хныкать, ее очертания дрожали.

Девочка стояла в сторонке, неуверенно наблюдая за темной фигурой, очертания которой были подозрительно похожи на ее саму. Она могла даже разглядеть контур ее плаща и связанные в маленький хвост волосы. Хэтти боялась подходить ближе, но и убежать она тоже не решалась.   
Определившись, девочка обошла ее и остановилась, чтобы разглядеть лицо фигуры. Ей не пришлось трудиться — в ту же секунду тень повернулась к ней сама.

В Хэтти вперилось взглядом ее собственное отражение — если бы кто-то решил отобразить ее в виде уродливой чернильной куклы. Платье и штаны были подраны и висели лохмотьями, спина сгорблена, руки неестественно скрючены. Неровные контуры глаз казались нарисованными, зрачки горели красным огнем. Кривыми пальцами существо закрывало свой рот, а по его щекам текли слезы. Соленые капли скатывались с лица и в ту же секунду становились снежинками, медленно парящими на пол.

Теневая фигура выглядела одновременно жутко и жалко. Хэтти не знала, хочет ли она убежать куда подальше или утешить ее. Всхлипнув, тень отошла, согнулась пополам и опустила голову, словно что-то причиняло ей боль. И жалостливая девочка решилась подойти ближе. Она неловко потрепала фигуру по голове и пробормотала слова утешения. Пальцы обожгло холодом, словно она опустила их в прорубь.

Сначала тень не шелохнулась. Потом оторвала руки от лица и крепко схватила Хэтти за запястье.

_— Надо же. Не каждый может так смело принять свое печальное будущее._

Обветренные губы были неровно, но крепко сшиты красными нитками. Они не шевелились, а шипящий голос Ванессы доносился словно изнутри ее закрытого рта. Хэтти попятилась и вырвала свою руку из ледяной хватки, — но так и не смогла оторвать глаз от собственного обезображенного лица.  
Кривые края сшитых губ изогнулись в ухмылке.

  _— Эта игра была занятной… до поры до времени. Но играм приходит конец. Пойдем со мной, дитя. Еще не вышло время моего милосердия._

Девочка продолжала пятиться, все смотря на фигуру. Затем развернулась и бросилась бежать.

Ответом ей был громкий, визгливый смех.

 _— Давай, беги так далеко, как сможешь! Из этой ловушки тебе не сбежать. Раз уж на то пошло…_ — очертания фигуры расплылись, принимая облик Ванессы, — _я тоже люблю играть в салочки!  
_  
Хэтти не видела и не слышала ее. Хэтти бежала, игнорируя уже привычную боль в колене. Хэтти бежала, даже зная, что бежать уже некуда.

Отсюда не было выхода. Ванесса будет преследовать ее по нескончаемому коридору, пока у девочки не останется сил. Потому что рано или поздно она упадет от усталости и станет легкой добычей для призрачных когтей хозяйки особняка.

И Хэтти все равно бежала, не теряя надежды, оглядывая знакомые стены отчаянным взглядом. Раз есть способ сюда войти, значит, должен быть способ и выйти. Какой-нибудь секретный проход, спрятанный от посторонних глаз, — как раз такими туннелями и славятся древние замки.

Ванесса дышала ей в спину, она чувствовала привычный могильный холод на коже. Ведьма не собиралась поддаваться — она смеялась и швыряла пригоршни мелких, острых как иголки сосулек. Они разбивались о стены и пол ледяной крошкой, свистели над головой Хэтти, кусали ее за плечи и лодыжки. Как будто ей не хватает мотивации бежать дальше!

Побитая нога предательски подвернулась, девочка зацепилась и зарылась носом в пыльный ковер. Режущий уши смех стал на ноту выше, будто Ванесса остановилась и забилась в приступе истерики. Хэтти поднялась на руки, схватилась за подоконник и неуверенно встала. Взгляд ее уткнулся в совершенно неприметную на фоне деталь — маленький медный колокольчик, висящий совсем рядом на стене.

Озарение ударило ее как солнечный удар. Хэтти рванула вперед, вытянула руку и с силой дернула за веревку колокольчика.

Смех за спиной в одно мгновение затих.

Полумрак разорвали нити яркого зеленого света. Неоновый купол раскрылся как зонтик, заполнив собой все пространство коридора. Длинный темный проход исчез — на пути Хэтти стояла сплошная стена с единственным дверным проемом в ней. Не теряя времени, девочка юркнула в дверь и опустила засов. На мгновение оказавшись в безопасности, она оглядела зал в поисках выхода — только чтобы понять, почему Ванесса так не хотела пускать ее сюда.

Почему коридор в таком беспорядке. Почему на него наложены такие замысловатые чары. Почему в особняке не осталось ничего живого, и почему мстительный призрак хозяйки все еще бродит по пустым залам дома.

Скрежет когтей выдернул девочку из размышлений. Она преодолела лабиринт мусора, спустилась по винтовой лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, и выскользнула в сад.

По пятам ее преследовал яростный, душераздирающий визг.

***

Ванесса не солгала — сегодня ночью сад выглядел великолепно. Печально, одиноко и заброшенно, но все еще прекрасно.

Розы застыли в вечном цветении — буквально. Их тяжелые, сочные бутоны на века сковал прочный лед, сохранив красоту, но лишив аромата. Хэтти могла даже разглядеть застывшую бабочку на одном из цветков. Роскошный фонтан в виде ангела-водолея украшали сосульки. Льющаяся из кувшина ангела вода замерла так, как лилась. Садовые дорожки давно замело, а лица статуй скрылись за шапками снега.

Под завесой большого заледенелого дерева Хэтти нашла скамью, стряхнула снег и рухнула на нее, вытянув ноги. Несчастное колено обязательно напомнит ей о прошлых приключениях завтра утром. Как и многие другие части ее измученного тела. Девочка позволила себе обмякнуть на холодной и жесткой скамье. Для обратного марш-броска по особняку ей понадобятся все силы.

Она закрыла глаза. Образ комнаты на третьем этаже мгновенно всплыл в голове, и Хэтти устало вздохнула.

Когда-то на третьем этаже находился бальный зал, и когда-то он был прекрасен. Именно там и произошла трагедия, о которой Хэтти ничего не знала. Зал буквально лежал в руинах, как и весь остальной этаж, — порванные портьеры, лежащие на полу, сорванные карнизы, разбитые вазы и перевернутая мебель. В центре зала — огромный портрет, изображавший двоих, мужчину в красном кафтане и женщину в зеленом платье. Лица обоих вырваны.

…под портретом, раскинув руки, лежал на спине труп той самой женщины в зеленом платье. Хэтти не нужно было долго думать, чтобы понять, кто она.

Она могла представить, как в тот роковой день рыдающая Ванесса несется по коридору, сметая все на своем пути. Как она рвет и мечет, не в состоянии по-другому выразить бурю эмоций. Как она в слепом бешенстве срывает все портреты на пути. Как опускается на пол, рвет волосы, кричит и плачет. А затем, наполнив ядом кубок, впивает его до дна.

К сожалению, на этом ее история не закончилась.

Что привело к этой трагедии? Неужели принц? Любовь часто становилась причиной катастроф. Неудивительно, что дух хозяйки особняка так и не смог упокоиться с миром.

Хруст снега заставил продрогшую девочку соскочить с места и оглядеться. Замерзший сад оставался таким же неподвижным, как и прежде. Однако Хэтти не успокоилась — странные чары особняка больше не смогут ее провести. Не теряя больше времени, она бросилась к пристройкам. Часовая башня высилась над ними как мрачный великан, давно пустая и тихая.

Краем глаза Хэтти уловила движение и едва успела юркнуть в сторону. Кувшин пролетел сбоку и разбил мраморный бортик фонтана. Статуя ангела, сбросив с себя снежный покров, двинулась через сугробы прямо к девочке. Другая, безголовая, уже подходила из-за дерева, вытянув руки. Выдохнув, Хэтти бросилась бежать.

Несмотря на внешнюю неуклюжесть, статуи оказывались невероятно быстры, когда дело доходило до погони. Сражаться с ними бесполезно — зонтиком не разбить мрамор, а голыми руками тем более. Едва увернувшись от рук безголовой статуи, Хэтти проскочила мимо нее. До садовой пристройки оставалось всего пару метров, когда девочка, подвернув колено, упала лицом в лед.

Многострадальная голова взорвалась болью. Перед глазами поскакали звезды, пятна красного и белого смешались, как акварели на холсте. Хэтти бы еще долго приходила в себя, если бы кто-то резко не поднял ее за плащ и не потащил по дворику. В глазах немного прояснилась, и девочка различила силуэты статуй, которые тащили ее обратно в логово Ванессы.

Край плаща больно сдавил шею. Девочка без жалости расстегнула его и снова побежала, слыша позади топот. Хэтти распахнула створки, внеслась внутрь и едва успела закрыть их, когда за ней влетел еще один кувшин. Ей повезло, что потревоженный засов сам рухнул на щеколду. В кувшине что-то было — что-то мелкое и металлическое. Осколки стекла, льда и железа разлетелись во все стороны, неизбежно задев и Хэтти.

Она тоненько взвизгнула, закрыв лицо руками, и опустилась на землю. Ее руки горели, ее ноги дрожали, а голову словно рассекли топором. Так казалось, потому что боль резала ее виски и лицо. К щекам прилипли волосы, теплая жидкость свободно стекала по щекам и подбородку. 

Сдерживая слезы, Хэтти двинулась вперед почти на ощупь, запустила пальцы в снег. Взяла пригоршню и приложила к лицу. Тут же прикусила язык, чтобы не закричать.

Снег превратился в жидкое пламя, которое кусало кровоточащие раны. Колючая боль выедала кожу как кислота, но девочка не остановилась и продолжила растирать лицо. Через несколько мучительных минут она смогла открыть левый глаз.

Полутемная пристройка, разбросанный садовый инвентарь. Разбитое окно, через которое моргает бледная луна. Разворошенный сугроб, комья окровавленного снега. Онемевшие ладони тоже в крови. Россыпь осколков керамики и ржавых гвоздей.

К своему ужасу Хэтти поняла, что не может открыть второй глаз.

Она попыталась ощупать его, но тут же отказалась от этой идеи. Малейшее прикосновение к правой части лица вызывало острую боль. Именно ее осколки задели сильнее всего. Немного успокоившись, девочка осмотрела пристройку, двигаясь шагом. Грохот за дверями давно затих — статуи наверняка вернулись на свои привычные места, так что не было причины спешить.

Ей удалось отыскать кучу старого тряпья. Немного повозившись и отмыв ее снегом, она замотала тканевой повязкой рану. Шипящая боль снова дала о себе знать, но это лучше, чем оставлять рану открытой. Помимо этого, она разбила нос, расцарапала губы и руки, когда падала на лед, потеряла плащ и едва не погибла.

Хэтти очень надеялась, что не потеряла глаз. Сколько бы круто не выглядели пиратские повязки, она не готова к такой жертве.

Аккуратно, чтобы не пораниться еще сильнее, Хэтти взобралась на кучу старого хлама и вылезла через разбитое окно на крышу. Через пролом в стене башни она могла различить ржавые подпорки, старую винтовую лестницу и шестерни, что наверняка приводили в движение механизм часов. Медленно, но верно девочка прошла по скользкой крыше, спрыгнула на лестницу и устало выдохнула.

Совсем близко. Еще немного.

Она понеслась вверх, не обращая внимания на тяжелую усталость и болящие ноги, словно чувствуя открывшееся внутри второе дыхание. Вот и вершина башни, где стоит огромный, проржавевший механизм часов и колокол. Взгляд Хэтти быстро отыскал желанное сокровище — большой кованый сундук, похожий на тот, что стоял в спальне Ванессы.

Путь к нему закрывала дыра в полу, больше похожая на пропасть. Здесь было промозгло и сыро, дыры в крыше делали башню открытой для всех горных ветров. Ничего удивительного — за столько лет дерево успело отсыреть, и конструкция обвалилась. Хэтти быстро пожалела о потерянном плаще. Это ее не остановило — она уже видела висящий прямо над обвалом язык колокола. Пожалев еще раз об оставленном зонтике, девочка разогналась, прыгнула и схватилась за стальной прут. Она надеялась, что на этот раз ничего не рухнет. Падение с канделябра было достаточно болезненным, а тут целый колокол.

Но нет, падать он не собирался, поэтому, раскачавшись, Хэтти спрыгнула на другую сторону. Язык продолжал раскачиваться по инерции и, достигнув звукового кольца, оживил колокол, который не звенел вот уже сотню лет. Звон едва не оглушил девочку, но она все равно ринулась вперед, к вожделенному сундуку.

С грохотом она откинула крышку, запустила руки и вытащила на свет Осколок Времени. Его блеск слепил ее единственный глаз, а таинственное тепло согревало руки и тело лучше любого плаща. Хэтти обняла свое сокровище и, под победный звон колокола, отправилась в обратный путь.

***

Ванесса была в бешенстве. В ужасающем, неукротимом бешенстве, которого она не чувствовала с тех пор, как была жива.

Сначала эта маленькая, паршивая, неугомонная крыса пытается подлизаться к ее принцу, потом вламывается в ее дом, устраивает беспорядок, срывает ее вечернюю ванну, — а затем, абсолютно безнаказанная, вырывается из устроенной ловушки и крадет найденное Ванессой сокровище.

Ведьма не переоценивала свои чары. Девчонка никогда бы не вырвалась из заколдованного коридора, если бы не упала и не уткнулась носом прямо в заветный колокольчик. Но Ванесса недооценила саму девчонку. Она должна была догадаться, еще по поведению в запретном лесу, что это отродье не остановится ни перед чем. Она сделает все, что угодно, лишь бы достичь своей цели.

Какой бы занятной не была игра сначала, ее следовало прекращать.

Звон колокола заставлял ее призрачное тело дрожать от магии и ярости. Проклятый звук резал уши и заставлял Ванессу уйти и спрятаться куда подальше. Он рассеивал ее чары, и ведьма не могла почувствовать живое тепло девчонки. Стоит заморозить этот освященный колокол, чтобы его звон больше не нарушал покоя этих проклятых мест.

Ведьма бродила в глубинах особняка, ожидая, когда стихнет набат и начнется охота. Мелкая воровка не выйдет отсюда, пока не поплатится за свою дерзость. Ванесса лично позаботится об этом.

***

Когда Хэтти вернулась в особняк, ее встретила гробовая тишина.

Возможно, это и к лучшему. Что угодно лучше, чем душераздирающие вопли Ванессы, которая несется за ней, обнажив когти. И гораздо лучше, чем ее приторно-сладкий голос, дающий обещания, которые нарушатся в тот момент, когда жертва выйдет из тени.

Девочка бежала по уже знакомым коридорам, остановившись только на кухне. Там она стерла кровь с лица и рук, сняла грязно-алую повязку и полюбовалась на свое отражение в бочке с водой. Выглядела она хуже мертвеца: бледная от истощения, с грязью и пятнами засохшей крови на порванной одежде, с растрепанными волосами и разбитым носом. Еще и побитые губы потрескались от мороза и кровоточили. Красные трещины и порезы напоминали нитки, и Хэтти невольно задрожала от неприятных воспоминаний. По крайней мере, раненый глаз был в порядке — настолько в порядке, насколько мог быть. Он сильно опух и едва открывался, но все еще был на месте.

Девочка с облегчением выдохнула и вернулась в темные коридоры, не зная, куда ей направиться. Она примерно представляла себе, где находится кухня, а где — холл, но огромный особняк все равно сбивал ее с толку. Ей уже было все равно, куда идти — лишь бы найти хоть какой-то выход.

И конечно, вернувшаяся вскоре Ванесса явно не собиралась помогать.

Она больше не шептала сладкие обещания, пытаясь выманить ее, не кричала и не медлила. Ведьма скользила по галереям бесшумно, словно тень. Только скорость реакции и исходящий от Ванессы холод помогали девочке спастись. На этот раз хозяйка особняка искала ее особенно тщательно, и Хэтти знала, что времени у нее осталось совсем немного. Она слишком устала, чтобы долго убегать и прятаться. Приблизительно, девочка понимала, что находится где-то в правом крыле первого этажа. Нужно было двигаться вперед и надеяться, что сейчас двери в среднюю часть особняка будут открыты.

План побега прервала появившаяся тень, которая стремительно двигалась в ее сторону. Хэтти ринулась вперед — но только чтобы уткнуться в тупик. Паника росла, как и ужасная тень на стене. Девочка в ужасе пыталась открыть запертую дверь в коридор, рванула ручку вбок, не удержалась и упала. Дерево ухнуло под ней, и в полумраке Хэтти заметила стальное кольцо на полу. Не медля, она потянула за него и прыгнула в темный туннель. Крышка хлопнула за ней, ей вторил раскат грома.

Она быстро приземлилась на ноги и тут же спряталась в угол, на случай, если Ванесса последует за ней. К своему облегчению, Хэтти не услышала ничего, кроме отдаленного шума грозы. Девочка вылезла из укрытия между стеллажей и оглядела едва освещенное лампами помещение. Сначала она подумала, что вновь оказалась в винном погребе. Это было практически правдой — погреб действительно оказался неподалеку, однако часть его использовалась для совсем других целей.

Небольшой подвал разделяли несколько тюремных камер, закрытых старыми решетками. Их пол устилала отсыревшая солома, с каменных стен свисали ржавые цепи и скобы. На стеллажах, за которыми пряталась Хэтти, находились ключи и различные строительные инструменты, — которые, как она предполагала, использовались совсем не для стройки. Обескураженная, девочка вышла вперед.

Все камеры были пусты, кроме одной-единственной. Решетчатая дверь в нее лежала сорванная с петель, а внутри, висел на цепях полуистлевший труп. От него мало что осталось, черты лица давно уничтожило разложение. И все же, по остаткам блондинистых волос и красного кафтана, Хэтти могла сказать, кем он был.

Ванесса исполнила свое ужасное желание. Она заперла своего принца в подвале. Навечно.

Наверное, это было неизбежно. У такой любви не могло быть счастливого конца.

Хэтти опустилась на колени перед ним. Тело человека было скрючено, и даже не видя его лица, девочка могла понять, что умирал он болезненно и долго. Дух Ванессы не упокоился после ее печальной смерти — и вряд ли прекрасный принц был исключением.

Он говорил, что когда-то здесь был его дом — что ж, странное чувство юмора всегда отличало Снэтчера. Все сходилось. В Лесу Подсознания не было более видной фигуры, чем он, и сходство его облика с Ванессой очевидно. Очевидно и то, что после такой судьбы Снэтчер пытался держаться от особняка как можно дальше.

Девочка окинула взглядом потускневшую корону, лежавшую у ног трупа. Да, он определенно не хотел иметь с Ванессой ничего общего, поэтому и отправил ее сюда за Осколком. Вряд ли он хотел помочь Хэтти, — скорее всего, просто хотел насолить своей бывшей. Шуточка вполне в духе Снэтчера. Странно, но сейчас девочка не чувствовала обиды на него.

В такие моменты Осколки Времени казались ей особенно тяжким бременем. Она могла понять ту девочку из города мафии, которая разозлилась на Хэтти за бездействие. Будь у нее сила повелевать временем, разве не использовала бы она ее ради спасения? Она могла бы предотвратить все эти ужасные события. Могла бы переписать кровавый финал, сделать трагедию историей вечной любви.

Хэтти развернулась и направилась к выходу. Осколок неприятно жег глаза и руки своим светом.

Да, она могла бы. Но цена за спасение слишком высока — уж не ей ли знать? В конце концов, ее народ лишился своей планеты не просто так. Есть вещи, с которыми нельзя шутить — слишком уж велик риск. Время — как раз из таких вещей.

И любовь, конечно же, тоже.

***

Как только звон затих, Ванесса выбралась из тени и учуяла давно забытый запах.

Кровь. Словно алая нить вьется по коридорам, зовет следовать за ней. Значит, мерзавка все-таки обвела вокруг пальца садовые статуи, — но дорогой ценой. Она не сможет убежать от нее на этот раз, главное — найти воровку прежде, чем она улизнет из особняка с сокровищем.

И Ванесса шла по следу, как волчица в поисках раненого кролика. Но кролик, сколь он не устал, все еще был юрок и быстр. Озлобленная и раздраженная, ведьма не замечала, как под ее ногами растет морозными цветами иней.

Нет, на этот раз не уйдет — здесь тупик, и девчонка не сможет пройти сквозь стены. О нет, она думает, что сможет спрятаться в подвале. Что Ванесса не знает о спрятанном люке. Дрянная девчонка! Все не угомонится, лезет во все щели, крадет ее время, ценности и тайны.

Она сбежала из одной ловушки, но на этот раз ей не уйти. Еще никто не вырывался из когтей Ванессы живым.

Крышка люка чуть приподнялась. Не увидев никого, девочка выкарабкалась из подвала, тихо закрыла за собой люк, затем открыла дверь найденными ключами. Ванесса чувствовала, как быстро и радостно забилось ее сердце — вот он, холл, выход совсем рядом! Девочка ринулась к входной двери, словно на крыльях.

Она вставила ключ в замок, и в этот момент ледяная стрела врезалась в него и рассыпалась крошкой. Девочка, взвизгнув, отпрянула. Она обернулась — как раз чтобы найти взглядом Ванессу на вершине лестницы.

 _— Хочешь уйти, не попрощавшись? Как грубо!_ — Ведьма вперилась глазами в безделушку, которую девочка прижимала к груди. —  _Врываешься в дом без спроса, устраиваешь беспорядок, воруешь мои вещи! Такие плохие дети… должны быть наказаны за свои дурные проделки._

Она зашипела и бросилась вниз, выбросив когти. Воровка закричала, кинулась вбок, попыталась обойти Ванессу и сбежать по лестнице, — но ледяная хватка сомкнулась на ее шее. Девчонка беспомощно забилась в ее когтях, так и не выпустив из рук песочные часы. Ведьма повернула ее к себе лицом, словно куклу, и широко ухмыльнулась.

  _— Такая интересная вещица,_  — ядовито прошипела Ванесса, слушая приглушенные хрипы жертвы. _— Надеюсь, тебе не жаль отдавать свою жизнь за нее._

Девчонка резко прекратила дергаться, и ведьма с удовлетворением смотрела на сломленную жертву. Корка льда покрывала ее тело все быстрее и быстрее, могильный холод по капле вытягивал жизнь. Сделав еще один судорожный вдох, девчонка закрыла глаза…

…и со всей силы грохнула песочные часы на землю.

Ванесса не успела даже увидеть, как осколки летят по полу. В ту же секунду мир вокруг нее схлопнулся, застыл, замерз как сосулька, — а затем момент покоя разбился, как тонкий весенний лед.

Она вновь пряталась в тени коридора. Девчонка стояла напротив, держа на весу драгоценные часы. Но вместо того, чтобы ринуться к входной двери, она развернулась и побежала в другую сторону.

Осознание рухнуло на Ванессу стремительно, словно снег на голову. Едва опомнившись, она с диким визгом бросилась в погоню.

Ведьма не пыталась играть честно. Спрятавшись в тенях, она неслась за жертвой по пятам. Радужный отблеск волшебных часов вел и манил ее. Плевать на девчонку, на принца, на ревность, — теперь эта безделушка заботила Ванессу сильнее всего на свете.

О да. Ради такой вещицы не жалко и умереть.

Несчастная малышка, она слишком устала, чтобы бежать. Все еще думает, будто сможет спрятаться. Запах ее крови теперь ощутим через весь особняк. Вот она, едва передвигает ноги, едва дышит, но все равно движется. Прячется в гостиной. Что ж. Пускай попробует.

Отдышавшись, она медленно выползает из укрытия, — и когтистая лапа Ванессы вырывает из ослабевших рук песочные часы.

Девчонка падает, ищет взглядом потерянное сокровище, но находит ведьму, которая с презрением смотрит на нее сзади. Вновь поднявшись на ноги, она вновь бежит так быстро, как может, но Ванесса ее не преследует.

Она сжимает часы, и те стеклянной крошкой осыпаются на землю.

Мир снова трескается, и девчонка снова стоит рядом с ней. На этот раз Ванесса не дает жертве убежать, — она хватает ее за волосы и притягивает к себе под пронзительный визг. Она крутится в руках, как уж, но не может сбежать из хватки. Ванесса ей не позволит.

 _— Не бойся, дитя, я тебя не убью… ты мне еще пригодишься_ , — сладко прошептала ведьма и вздернула плачущую жертву. _— Ты знаешь, что это за вещицы. И ты мне расскажешь, звездный свет, ты мне все о них расскажешь!_

Дрожащая девчонка замотала головой. Ванесса сильнее впилась когтями в ее скальп, и хриплые рыдания превратились в тонкий скулеж.

  _— Конечно, расскажешь. Мы как раз сможем это обсудить… я ведь обещала тебе чай, верно? И у меня как раз есть для тебя отличная комната. В подвале…_

Смеясь, она потащила упирающуюся девчонку за собой. Волшебные часы приятно согревали руки и сердце.

В конце концов, она была права.

Эта маленькая штучка действительно принесет ей удачу.


End file.
